Izuku Midoriya
Izuku Midoriya, also known as Deku, is the main protagonist of My Hero Academia. Though originally born without a Quirk, he manages to catch the attention of the legendary hero All Might and has since become his close pupil and a student at U.A. High School, making him the ninth user of the One For All Quirk. Statistics *'Name': Izuku Midoriya, "Deku" (His hero name and the nickname given to him by Bakugou and is frequently referred to as such by Uraraka) *'Origin': My Hero Academia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Hero-In-Training, U.A. High School Student, Bearer of One for All *'Blood Type': *'Height': *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': *'Powers and Abilities': One For All *'Standard Equipment': Costume Beta *'Weaknesses': Using 100% of One for All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in. The damage can become irreversible if overused. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Justin Briner; Stephanie Sheh (young) Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': *'Key': Without One for All | 5 to 20% One For All Appearance Personality History Main Skills and Equipment One For All: Inherited from Toshinori Yagi, Izuku's Quirk gives him access to stockpiled power, granting him superhuman strength and greatly enhanced agility and mobility by spreading his power through his body. Though he has yet to demonstrate superhuman speed, immense reflexes, and durability on the level of All Might, Izuku has shown to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to enhance his strength, speed, and agility. If Izuku does not spread One For All throughout his body evenly, his body can be immensely damaged from the force of his movements. Izuku has also displayed a type of mental connection to the previous users of One For All. *'Detroit Smash': The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut. This attack was powerful enough to smash through every floor of a multi-story building and bust a hole in the roof while generating a gust of wind so powerful that it shifted debris on the top floor and broke off several of its support pillars. *'Delaware Smash': Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful shock wave. Doing this fractures said finger, limiting the time he can use this move without gravely injuring himself up to ten times. *'One For All: Full Cowling': Through his training with Gran Torino, Izuku was able to unlock this stage of his power and get better control of his Quirk. This technique allows Izuku to activate 8% (previously 5%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. According to Izuku, this technique gives him greater maneuverability. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, mobility and agility. It also prevents him from breaking his bones when attacking. **'5% Detroit Smash': Izuku activates One for All: Full Cowling then jumps into the air and delivers an enhanced downward punch to the opponent. He has also used this move in the form a straightforward punch. Relationships * Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Emitter Category:Hero Category:U.A. Student Category:Class 1-A Category:Midoriya Family Category:One For All Wielders Category:My Hero Academia Characters